


Kisses and Trouble

by Yuriii



Category: One Piece
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute Ending, Fluff and Humor, Implied Relationships, Inappropriate Humor, Love at First Sight, M/M, Meet-Cute, Random & Short, Sexual Humor, Silly, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuriii/pseuds/Yuriii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy was slightly curious about Zoro and Sanji's relationship so he decide to spy on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses and Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> AN: My second favorite Pairing in One Piece and the first being Ace x Luffy. It's short cause I wanted that way and go check out my other stories.

 

  
Luffy was curious about Zoro and Sanji's relationship when he caught them kissing then suddenly fighting on the ship. He scratch his chin a bit and  
nibbled on his bottom lip thinking hard he had to found out before his 'big' brother come.  
He hid somewhere in the kitchen and see the couple walked in arguing with each other.  
"Shut the fuck up marimo!" yelled Sanji as he blew a smoke in his lover face. Zoro snapped at him ever since his lover wanted to hold out on him for  
three weeks now. He grabbed his lover arms and pinned him down to the table with force and growl at him like a wild beast who was thirsty for  
blood.  
Sanji gulp he knew when his lover get like this. He knew he need to calm the sexy wild beast down. He gasp when he felt Zoro's sinful lips on his  
collar­bone; he moan in pleasure and feeling his sinister's fingers on the edge pants.  
"OOOOO­GOD!" moan Sanji when he felt Zoro's lips on his pink nipple.  
Luffy's eyes was wide and his face was red. He knew what they was about to do. He was not stupid they was about to have sex; but he was curious  
how to do it. He peak at them watching every details. Surprised that he wasn't turn on but he always get this weird feeling when he was around his  
older bigger brother Ace.

* * *

  
­ **Next day**

Sanji was limping after Zoro rough treatment for not giving him some of sex. He highly didn't expect that he made everybody breakfast. He called  
everybody he notice how Franky and Robin was close and Luffy wasn't here. He frown he always know that Luffy ALWAYS here eating his food.  
"Oi? Where Luffy?" asked Sanji.

Everybody notice and was getting worried about their captain not being at the table since it was unusual for him to NOT to be here. As they about to  
get up from their seat. Luffy came to the kitchen with his hair more then a mess before and covering his whole body with a thick white blanket as he went to the fridge.  
Everybody was slightly confused.  
"Luffy? Umm are you sick?" asked Chopper. Luffy nodded no he pulled out some whip cream and strawberries. He had a sexy seduce smirk on his  
face. Everybody was slightly freak out now seeing another side of their captain.  
Suddenly a wore out Ace with a towel covering his lower half. He looked almost dead. He was covered in love bites and scratches all over his body.  
As he stand at the door way panting..  
Luffy's crew was silent they don't know what to do.  
"Oh yeah guys Me and Ace are together,he 'joining' our crew. I convince him last night." said Luffy with his trademark grin upon his face. As Ace's  
face darken and groan as annoyance.  
As Luffy left he dragged a wore out Ace. Ace was clawing on the floor begging for mercy.  
" _ **DEAR GOD HELP ME!"**_  
 _ **"OH ACE YOUR FUNNY! COME ON I WANT 'EAT' !"**_  
 _ **"FUCK NO!"**_  
 _ **"BIG BROTHER!"**_  
 _ **"I SAID NO AAAAAAH LUFFY GET MY FUCKING COCK OUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!"**_  
  
 _ **"MMHURGHMFM"**_  
 _ **"TAKE IT OUT AND TALK RIGHT! YOU DAM IDIOT!"**_  
 _ **"COME ON PLEASE! I WOULD WEAR 'THAT' JUST FOR YOU"**_  
It was silent in the ship until Ace spoke again in the hallway.  
"You better **DO IT** and let's go!"  
After that it was silent again. Everybody was to shock to say anything or do anything expect for Zoro.  
"That was interesting morning."

* * *

  
 **The End**  
Author Note: LOL XD DEAD YET? I might do a long fanfic of them if you can convince me otherwise.


End file.
